


Jerk

by rhiannonhero



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="http://turtleisland.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://turtleisland.livejournal.com/"><strong>turtleisland</strong></a> for the beta read! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://turtleisland.livejournal.com/profile)[**turtleisland**](http://turtleisland.livejournal.com/) for the beta read! :)

  
The couch isn't the most comfortable place in the world, but Reid isn't going to suggest that they move to the bedroom, because the last time things got this close to happening, they ended just as quickly, with some very unwelcome discussion about _waiting_ , and Reid is against having another dose of that right now.

No, Reid's neck might be cramped as he leans it back against the couch, but Luke's straddling his hips, and grinding down on him, his mouth open and hot against Reid's, and Luke's tongue is sweet, licking inside Reid's mouth, and he's making these little noises that has Reid on the very edge already, soft, needy sounds that vibrate in Reid's mouth, and jitter in his ear, as Luke paws at Reid's half-open shirt with both hands, seeking more skin, more contact.

Reid's cock is achingly hard, and he's never been this jacked up before, never been so ready to come in his pants like he's twelve and just got a peek at the high school football team changing out of their uniforms in the locker room. And Luke's getting lost in it, too, rolling his hips, and pushing down, his ass humping against Reid's thigh, pushing on Reid's cock until Reid's not sure how much longer he can take it.

"Oh, God," Luke whispers, pulling away, and Reid groans, horrified that Luke is moving off of his body, feeling like his chance of finally getting off while Luke's against him is slipping away, but then Luke's pulling at his pants, unbuttoning, and Reid feels ridiculous, and like he's suddenly gone back in time, but he knows Luke and he feels compelled to confirm, "Wait, wait, sure about this?"

"Yeah," Luke mutters, before roughly unzipping and yanking at Reid's pants. "Come on, help me."

Reid lifts up, and Luke's hand on his cock feels amazing, crazy good, like he's fifteen and at the drive-in with Jeff Adams, only Jeff's not making out with Alison Montgomery in the front seat, but touching Reid's cock, and then jerking it fast and hard. Reid forces his eyes open, and Luke's right there, right in his face, breathing hard, and watching Reid intently, staring down at him with a look that borders on aggressive, like he's daring Reid to come.

"Come on," Luke says. "Do it."

Reid grabs Luke by the hair and pulls him in for a kiss, biting his lip, sucking his tongue into his mouth, and holding him fast, breathing against his lips, until Luke pulls away, and cocks his head a little, his focus direct, intense, and incredibly hot. Luke's hand is big, and he jerks faster, pulling Reid into a rhythm, his lower lip between his teeth, and his eyes burning with lust, as he whispers, "Come on, Reid. I thought you were hot for me."

Reid grabs Luke's hand and guides it, pressing his hand, squeezing over the head on the up stoke, and when Reid can't hold back another moment, can't drag it out another second, he lets go of Luke's hand and his head falls to the back of the sofa, his hips tense, and he grabs Luke's arms, holding on as he comes so hard his heart seems to stutter in his chest, and his vision whites out. He barely hears Luke whisper, "Oh, my God."

Reid feels the slip and slide of jizz slopping over his cock in Luke's still pumping hand, feels it spatter on his own clenched fist, his shirt suddenly wet, and when he opens his eyes again, Luke's breathing hard, his t-shirt spattered with Reid's come, and Luke's smiling, smirking even, as he says, "I guess you really are hot for me, doctor. You know how I can tell?"

Reid grunts, unable to form words.

"You made this huge mess," Luke says. "I guess I'll have to clean it up." And then he _puts his hand to his mouth and licks_. Reid grabs him by the hair again, and kisses his mouth, tasting his come there, wanting to pull Luke's face down to his cock, and demand he suck it clean, but he doesn't because of that whole _waiting_ thing, and so far this has all been Luke's idea, and he wants to keep it that way. For now.

"That was hot," Luke says, standing up and adjusting himself. "I'll get you something."

"I could—" Reid manages and then gestures at Luke's hard-on.

Luke shakes his head, laughs and wrinkles his nose like Reid just said something cute but also embarrassing. "No, I'm not ready for that, remember?"

Reid just closes his eyes and tries not to say how fucking ridiculous that is, and he succeeds, because Luke is back with a hand towel from his mother's bathroom, and he's wiping Reid's cock, his shirt, and his pants. Luke clicks his tongue. "Such a mess, doctor. Such a hot mess."

"Hey," Reid says. "That's not a compliment."

Luke chuckles as he tucks Reid's cock away, zips and buttons him closed. "It's fine. You're _fine_ ," and he says it like it's true and like it's a hilarious joke, too. Then he bends close and presses a tender kiss to Reid's mouth, and says, "Thank you."

"For what? _You_ jerked _me_."

Luke shrugs, has the indecency to look bashful, and says, "For letting me."

"As if I would stop you."

"You know what I mean," Luke says, punching at his arm, and then nestling against him with his head tucked under Reid's chin.

Reid has no idea at all what Luke means, but he's not going to say anything about it. He's going to sit here and bask in the glow of his orgasm and smell Luke's hair. Because he can. And maybe, another day, he'll get to reciprocate, and that's a day worth not pushing his luck for.


End file.
